


Coffee for two/four

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dating, Double Date, F/F, F/M, M/M, NO PAIRINGS ADDED BECAUSE THAT WILL SPOIL THE END OF THE STORY, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: When Anna's cousin Castiel brings Dean along to help move Anna and Meg into their new apartment, Anna instantly likes him. Meg proposes a double date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the pairings, please see the end note - I don't want to spoil the whole surprise of the story :)

Anna had known Meg for a long time. They had been friends for at least four years now, and they were still going strong. When they met for the first time, their personalities clashed, and they tried their best to work around being lab partners while hating the other person. Their friendship had only grown slowly as they found out that they appreciated each other's humour but just didn't get it the first time around.

Their friendship then expanded, and now they are moving in together as roommates. Meg had always been the sarcastic and pessimist type, while Anna was her opposite: optimistic to a fault and always happy. Meg never understood how Anna could be so optimistic with a family like hers but she assumed it was a defence mechanic of sorts. Anna's family was heavily religious, and the only person she could actually stand was her cousin, Castiel. Castiel was also the only person from Anna's family Meg had met up until today, as no one ever bothered to help her with anything, including moving in.

Today would be the second time Meg was meeting Castiel - seeing he was the only person willing to help them move. Meg did not have any living relatives that she knew of, and when she told Anna that, Anna had immediately pushed Castiel into helping them move. Castiel did not want to do all the heavy lifting by himself, so he brought Dean, one of his friends. Meg liked Castiel, sure, but she saw how Anna fell in love with Dean on the spot. Or maybe not in love, but she was infatuated with him at the very least.

With the help of Castiel and Dean, the heavy stuff was moved quickly and Anna and Meg were settled in sooner than they had originally planned. They invited the boys to stay for dinner, but they had other plans, and so Anna and Meg were left to settle on their own.

"Did you notice Dean?" Meg asked Anna, seemingly without any reason to ask. Anna blushed, her mind immediately jumping to the handsome man. "He looked pretty... good, wouldn't you say?"

Anna couldn't help but smile while her blush only increased. "I think he looks more than good, Meg. Oh god, it has been such a while since I felt attracted to anyone."

There it was. Meg was not afraid of Anna falling in love with anyone, but she was very protective of her best friend. "The last time being...?" Meg trailed off, wanting to know more about the last crush Anna'd had. As far as she knew, the last person to catch Anna's interest had been one of the interns, a pretty redhead whose ideas were amazingly bright for such a young girl.

Anna sighed. "I think the last one was Charlie. I like Charlie, still. But Dean is different. It's... less strong? I mean, I still want to date Charlie but I'd also consider dating Dean now?" Anna seemed nervous, but Meg soothed her quickly.

"I don't think that's weird. If you hadn't started dating Charlie I might have picked her up. She was amazing. Also, I might be thinking about starting to date Castiel, if he's interested." Meg's normal deadpan voice was now very much strained as she confessed that tidbit. "I just don't know if he's interested. I mean, do you know if he even likes girls?"

"Hm..." Anna thought for a second. "I think he mentioned that he is pansexual a while back. So he doesn't think about it, really? I'm sorry, I just don't know. Castiel has always been the odd one out in our family, and he doesn't even tell us that much during family gatherings, obviously. I didn't even tell them that I was bisexual, so I can't even imagine Cas telling them that he doesn't really care that much about gender. You know my family is still too religious for their own good."

Meg laughed. "Maybe you should just ask him next time, and maybe have us go on a double date? You and Dean, and me and Castiel?"

"That sounds really good," Anna agreed, her voice a tad higher and her colour still very much red overall. "Let me just try to talk to Cas somewhere in the next week, and we'll try and set it up. I'm actually looking forward to it already. Could you send me your new schedule? I might be able to set up a date right away."

Meg and Anna shared a smile and went to their respective rooms, both anticipating even the set up of the double date.

 

\-----

 

A week later, Castiel and Anna finally found the time to catch up. Anna had arrived early at the coffee shop they had agreed on (after some discussion on the quality of coffee in several other joints), and got herself a cappucino before sitting down at a table. She was nervous but she was almost positive that everything would come out okay. Anna took out her phone and checked the time. Castiel was late, but that happened often as his lectures tended to be longer than their allotted time.

Just as she went to check the time again, she saw the man walk in. She smiled and waved, and Castiel, who was already looking around to spot her, waved back with a smile of his own. He ordered a coffee and when he got it, he walked over to Anna. He placed the coffee gently on the table and took off his coat.

"Hi Anna," he said. "Sorry I'm late. The professor just went on and on and on. It seemed like he would never stop talking."  
"No, you're forgiven," Anna laughed. "Really, I kind of expected it. So, how has your week been up to now?"

Their conversation flowed naturally, and they managed to talk for quite some time until Castiel asked her how living together with Meg was.

Anna laughed again. "Oh God, she's the worst," she said. "Really. She doesn't care for other people so she also doesn't really clean up? We're basically still working on it."

"That seems to be a natural process," Castiel told her. "I mean, when I moved in with Dean, he kept bugging me about all kinds of tiny details that I wasn't doing to his liking. It took some time but we're very much okay now." Castiel smiled, his eyes all dopey and crinkled up. Anna saw this was her chance to ask about the double date.

"There was actually something else I wanted to ask you, Castiel," Anna said, her voice already wavering and her colour rising. "I mean, both Meg and I talked about it and we want to go on more dates, and... wewerewonderingifyouwantedtogoonadoubledatewithus."

"Excuse me?" Castiel said, blinking. "I didn't quite catch that last bit."  
Anna took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Do you and Dean want to go on a double date with Meg and me?" Anna asked, this time somewhat more stable. Castiel looked at her with a weird look in his eyes, but nodded.

"I suppose that would work out very well, if you want to," Castiel said. "When do we want to do this double date? I can text Dean for his schedule, and we can pick a time and date for the date?"

"That would be amazing!" Anna exclaimed, smiling widely. "I'd love that. I know for a fact that Meg and I are both free on Tuesday afternoons, so if that would work for you guys too, we might do this on Tuesday?"

"Fine by me," Castiel answered. "I'm free on Tuesdays. Let me just check in with Dean for a second." He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text. Waiting for Dean's reply, Castiel tried to move away from the date topic. "So, did you settle in alright? Anything we can still do for you and Meg?"  
"We settled in fine." Anna was happy to talk about her new apartment. "We moved in quicker than we thought, thanks to you, so we actually had some spare time to go shopping. You know, the standard grocery stuff. We managed to find out how the oven worked, which is a good thing, I suppose. And I think we'll be fine once the bathroom has been cleaned up. We might want to paint everything still, but we don't know yet. We'll rope you in as that might be a thing later on."

A beep interrupted them, and Castiel checked his phone. He huffed and said: "According to Dean, Tuesday is a go. He has the whole week off, so he doesn't care what time and where. He literally says 'just set something up'. So. Do you have any preferences?"

Anna smiled. "I think this coffee shop will do, right? I like the coffee here and it is small and cozy. I like it."

"Okay," Castiel replied, an answering smile creeping up on his face. He checked his phone again and frowned at another incoming text. "You let me know what time works best for you guys, I have to go. Apparently Dean managed to set the spaghetti on fire."

"How?" Anna asked, her voice incredulous.

"I don't know," Castiel said while shrugging into his coat again. "I'll let you know. Let me know when you know what the time is, and we'll be here." He picked up his bag and waved at Anna. "Bye! I'll see you Tuesday!"

Anna waved back and let out a long sigh. Finally, they did it! Both Anna and Meg were going on a date with people they might genuinely like... Oh, she was excited!

 

\-----

 

The double date Tuesday arrived much faster than Anna or Meg had expected. Before they knew it, they were worrying about their clothes and asking each other's advice on anything. Meg was strangely calm, but Anna was bouncing on the spot with nerves and constantly checking the time to see if they were still on time.

"Come on, Meg," she said, tugging on Meg's sleeve while looking at the clock again. "We really need to leave now, this is going to be so very awkward if we're late!"

"Yeah, yeah," Meg answered, quickly brushing her hair and stepping into her shoes. "There. I'm done. We can leave now."

Anna exhaled and tried to reign in her nerves. "Okay, let's move then."

They walked the relatively short distance to the coffee shop they had decided on, and ordered their coffees while looking around for Dean and Castiel. They were not in yet.

"So, what was all the rush about?" Meg complained when they found a table that seated four. "I mean, they aren't even in yet." She sat down next to Anna and carefully put her coffee down. "Like really, I thought we decided on 3 so that everyone could be awake at the very least, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Anna said, her hand straying to Meg's, and squeezing it slightly. "We will be fine, and they will be fine. I was just worried that we were going to be late, okay?"

Meg hummed, and then suddenly perked up. "There they are!" she whispered loudly. Anna laughed, her nerves finally showing. She waved and both Castiel and Dean waved back.

 

A few minutes later they were all seated and sat down.

"So, double date, huh," Dean said. "Whose idea was it to go on a double date?"

Meg and Anna looked at each other and smiled. Anna blushed and looked down.

"It was my idea," Meg answered. "But we both had the same idea, so it might as well have been a joint effort."

Castiel huffed again, and silence descended over the table while everyone quietly sipped their coffee. Castiel and Dean stared at each other and seemed to be communicating before they both nodded and Dean spoke up again.

"So when did you two start dating each other? I mean, Castiel would probably have told me if you two were finally a thing."

Anna looked at Meg and burst out in laughter. Meg remained calm but turned red. "We're not actually dating?" Anna said, a question mark tucked in at the end to express how confused she was at this turn of events.

"Ah." Castiel cleared his throat. "This is going to be so awkward. You were expecting to date Dean or me, right?"

Both girls nodded, and just looked at each other with confused faces.

"Well, that's not a thing that is going to happen anytime soon," Dean said, while Castiel sent him a look that conveyed that they would be talking later. "Cas and I have been dating for about a year now, so..."

Anna looked at Castiel with an incredulous look on her face. "You have been dating Dean and you never even told me?"  
Castiel looked down in shame. "I didn't find the time to tell you. I didn't think it would matter so much. I also hoped that you had inferred from how much I talk about Dean that we were not just friends." He looked at Dean quickly, and put their clasped hands together on the table. "Especially when you asked us to go on the double date... I though you knew, and that's why _we_ thought that you were a couple."

"But you aren't?" Dean asked. "You really aren't a couple?"

"No," Anna said, her voice somewhat wavering. "As far as I know, we're not."

Dean and Cas exchanged some more looks, and then stood up. "We'll just leave you now to talk this over, then," Dean said, throwing Meg a wink. They quickly gathered their coats and waved as they walked out of the café.

Anna and Meg were left sitting in awkward silence until Meg cleared her throat. "Sooooo.... we can make this even more awkward or we can just get on with it." Meg's face was slowly turning red, and Anna looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Meg?" she finally asked.

"I mean that this is probably the point where I ask you out," Meg rushed to say. "I mean, I have liked you for quite a while and moving in basically finalized that and I thought that maybe you felt the same way and I thought it might be awkward to mention since you were not really over Charlie and that was why I didn't make a move but I still think I might want to date you."

It was quiet again for a few seconds.

"Did you... know?" Anna asked, her voice cracking. "I mean, about Dean and Cas?"

Meg turned her head away from Anna and whispered, "I suspected. They were always together, they get those goofy grins on their faces when they read each other's texts and they are just cute overall. I thought that if they weren't a couple, they would be soon." Meg took a deep breath. "I met up with Dean a few days back and I told him about how I didn't know how to approach the topic and that I felt unsure if you even were interested and Dean reassured me that it would be fine, and that it wouldn't be a problem."

"But you didn't know about them?" Anna asked again.

"No, I didn't. Why do you keep getting stuck on that? I basically just asked you out and... and you keep asking me if I knew about Dean and Cas." Meg felt ignored and was slowly losing faith in this whole thing. While she had not been desperate yet, it was a close call and she wouldn't deal well with rejection.

Anna was silent once more. "I don't know," she finally whispered. "I don't know, I just... I just don't think I deserve you, Meg."

Meg blinked and held out her arms. Anna quickly scooted closer and accepted the hug.

"Why do you think you don't deserve it?" Meg asked, her tone quiet too. "I used to think that I didn't deserve people, but I think you deserve the very best, so if someone was undeserving it would be me, not you, Anna."

Anna snorted. "Maybe we just shouldn't discuss it." She exhaled slowly through her nose. "I think I like you too, Meg," she confessed. "Maybe that's why I kept talking around it. I just... Maybe I thought it wasn't real, that you weren't real, and you weren't actually asking me to be your girlfriend."

Meg laughed out loud at that. "Let's just be clear then, shall we? Anna, would you go out with me on a date and be my girlfriend?"

Anna beamed. "Yes, of course I will!"

Meg smiled at that. "At least we got something out of this 'date', right?"

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr Pairings: Cas/Dean, Anna/Meg
> 
> Thank you for reading, please comment if you like it :)
> 
> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I can't find anymore, but if you know where it is, feel free to link it in a comment :)  
> The prompt was something along the lines of "two men proposing a double date with the girls they like and then the girls are together".


End file.
